The Vulnerable Clown and the Caring Critter
by Smartlet
Summary: Harley Quinn is a loose canon, a big ball of crazy, a force to be reckoned with, but being insane leads to some low times after the excitement of mania. (Dear readers, this is my first fanfic and I wanted to explore a story line that hasn't been used very commonly, enjoy)


**The Vulnerable Clown and the Caring Critter**

Summery: Harley Quinn is a loose canon, a big ball of crazy, a force to be reckoned with, but being insane leads to some low times after the excitement of mania.

The Batmobile raced towards Arkham Asylum, it was an unusually dry night in Gotham city, some of the street kids witnessing the awesome vehicle passing them would cheer, while others would cower in the shadows, the ride however inside the car was awkward. Harley Quinn shuffled in her seat uncomfortably, trying to tug her sleeves down, her handcuffs jingling with the slightest movement, "You know that I will have to tell your doctors", Batman stated calmly, "Yeah", Harley sighed. Batman pulled up to the front entrance and assisted Harley out of the vehicle, he firmly placed his hand on her shoulder, Harley shuddered, they began walking up the stairs towards reception and processing.

As soon as the caped crusader entered the building with the crazy clown girl, the receptionist called for 2 nurses to assist. Harley sat on a plastic chair, tugging nervously on her sleeves, the receptionist organised Harley's admission paperwork and filled out Batman's statement while he took a seat next to Harley, "I didn't even break the law and you still drag me back here" Harley whispered angrily, "You might not have broken the law, but you still broke out of your involuntary stay at Arkham" Batman retorted, Harley rolled her eyes and shuffled her body so she faced away from Batman.

An alarm rang out and a door opened, two nurses entered the reception and spoke with the receptionist, Harley recognised one of the nurses and panicked, "please stay with me for processing Bats" she grabbed his hand pleadingly, blinking her terrified baby blue eyes, "I was planning to, though I'm surprised you're asking me, why?" he queried, "Nurse Andrews, he abuses his power" she said quietly before the two men got within hearing distance. Andrews smiled smugly and adjusted his belt, "back again, hey blondie, this here is our new nurse, nurse Barnes" he slapped Barnes on the bottom, Barnes glared at him in annoyance. Batman stood, "I will be accompanying Harley through processing, I'd like to ensure she makes it back to her cell and is locked in safe and sound", Andrews nodded and led the way, Batman helped Harley up and nodded knowingly.

A clean, orange jumpsuit hung on the wall, Harley's inmate number and name printed on the front, Arkham approved granny panties and sports bra folded on a plastic chair next to it. Andrews slammed the door, "Alright blonde baby, you know the drill, time to do the old strip and squat and then into your uniform", Batman unlocked Harley's handcuffs, she looked at Batman with her scared, sad baby face to get his paternal instincts kicking. Clearing his throat "I think perhaps nurse Barnes should conduct the strip search, she should be practicing" he suggested, Andrews nodded, "Good thinking Batman", Andrews and Batman took a seat and allowed Nurse Barnes to conduct the search.

Harley pulled off her clothes and left them crumpled at her feet, "Good girl, we will need to stop at medical to get those cuts cleaned and bandaged honey" Barnes informed her as she filled information out on a form, Harley then squatted while Barnes shone a torch down her rear end. She gave the all clear and instructed Harley to put her uniform on. The four went to go on to settle Harley in her cell, Batman stopped the three, "Wait! You have forgotten to check somewhere, open your mouth Quinn", Harley's eye's widened, but she obeyed, he shone a torch in her mouth, "Tongue up, pull your top lip out and now the bottom, thanks, I'll take that Harley", he pulled a razor blade from her bottom lip and handed it to Barnes, she placed it into a specimen bag and jotted a note down. Harley tried to peer at the notes, "Uh nurse, I just wanted to be able to sharpen my pencils so I could draw funny pictures", she laughed awkwardly, "Not the only thing you appear to have planned to do with those cuts up your arms baby blonde" Andrews said smugly enjoying watching Harley blush.

The four moved through the interrogation room into the hall, Jarvis was being escorted to his cell but flashed Harley a smile as he passed, they reached medical, Nurse Barnes began to collect the equipment needed to tend to Harley's wounds, "Take a seat on the bed honey" Barnes instructed Harley, she obeyed. Barnes inspected the wounds, before wiping Harley's arm with antiseptic, Harley began crying and fussing, pulling her arms away, Nurse Barnes reached for another antiseptic wipe but Harley leaped off the bed and ran toward the door. "No, not again, it burns!" Harley whined before Batman grabbed her around the waist and scooped her up, he held her still while Barnes finished cleaning Harley's wounds and bandaging her. Batman handed Harley some tissues to dry her eyes and blow her nose, when she had calmed down the four walked to Harley's cell and locked her in, "Goodnight Harley" Batman said gently before walking away. Tapping on the glass, Andrews smirked "Dr, Sewell your Psychiatrist will see you tomorrow at 9am, night night Blondie".

To be continued...


End file.
